


A Little Kindness

by Ganelon8



Series: Kinktober '19 [7]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Romans | Arthurian Romances - Chrétien de Troyes
Genre: Bedivere is just a big kind man, Consent is Sexy, Established Relationship, Kay has massive brat energy, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganelon8/pseuds/Ganelon8
Summary: Bedivere learns that Kay is very easily embarrassed whenever anyone compliments him





	A Little Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> For day 7 of Kinktober, I chose the prompt praise kink!
> 
> These two are the classic pair in Welsh Arthurian legend, some of it continuing into Continental romance where they were lords of fantasy countries who came to help Arthur. Bedivere and Kay are just the best of bros and have the best relationship, and would also be cute together. 
> 
> Any feedback is super welcome, I hope you enjoy!

“Why do you always insist on seeming so much worse than you really are?” Bedivere said one evening as he sat up with Kay, close on the same seat, each having a side pressed against the other. They each had some wine, and Kay was reading over his own densely scrawled and barely illegible handwriting while Bedivere tried to keep teaching himself how to use a lute.

“What do you mean?” Kay said, looking up with a scowl. 

“You don’t like anyone to think anything nice of you,” Bedivere said. “You’re always snapping at someone when they get too close to you. Lancelot was just trying to be kind to you today.”

“Kind, was it? He was being patronizing,” Kay said, still grimacing. 

“He doesn’t always have an easy time talking to people and you know it, and you certainly don’t help him along when he tries,” Bedivere said. “And besides, the queen was trying to smooth things over, and you do like her. Guinevere knows what you’re like, and you still want her to think badly of you.”

“I don’t,” Kay muttered.

“Why don’t you want everyone to know you’re a good man, Kay?” Bedivere said.

Kay slumped a bit in his seat, and Bedivere moved closer, putting an arm around the seneschal’s shoulders. “I’ve got a temper anyway, alright? And if I start being nice to everyone, they won’t listen to me. I’m not someone like Lancelot who everyone will listen to because they think he’s such a good knight.”

“They would still listen,” Bedivere said, and as Kay moved closer to him, pressing his face into Bedivere’s neck, he kissed the very top of Kay’s head. “And they would know what a good man you are. How kind you are. And how thoughtful.”

“Don’t be so nice to me,” Kay said, voice a little muffled. He tilted his face back then. He had already gotten his short, pale hair mussed from that, and his fair cheeks only highlighted the pink that now covered them. “You’re the nice one.”

“So that means I can be nice to you, right?” Bedivere kissed Kay on the mouth, then made to pull back so he could respond. But Kay threw his arms around Bedivere’s neck and shifted onto his lap, undoubtably feeling just how interested the knight was in these proceedings, and he kissed Bedivere hard. His own beard brushed against Kay’s smooth jaw, and Bedivere was careful not to rub their faces together too much. “You are kind, Kay, you’re a wonderful man.”

Kay shook his head, reaching for his own belt which he tossed aside, not bothering to unbuckle his dagger. He was still red-faced, and Bedivere helped him toss aside his tunic as Kay kicked off his boots. “Take this off,” Kay said, tugging at Bedivere’s tunic, already undoing some of the fastenings. 

Bedivere complied, Kay’s fingers also getting tangled up in the fastenings, letting Kay drop his tunic to the ground. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Kay said, already reaching for Bedivere’s breeches.

“Do we have anything slippery here?” Bedivere said. 

“In our bedroom,” Kay said, raising an eyebrow.

Bedivere just grinned at him. He gathered Kay up in his arms despite a laughing protest, dumping the papers and a pillow to the ground. He carried Kay deeper into their chambers, tossing him gently onto their bed. Kay laughed when he hit the bed, though, and Bedivere was still grinning as he pulled a vial from a drawer.

He had Kay’s breeches off him as soon as he climbed onto the bed, and he had eased a finger into Kay a moment later. Kay already had his eyes shut and was making gasping sounds he might not have been aware of. Bedivere kissed the inside of his thigh as he added another finger. Kay swore and gasped all at once, but pressed back against it.

“I wish you could see how wonderful you are,” Bedivere said. “You’re a good man. You’re the best man I know.”

“I, oh fuck,” Kay moaned. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you, Kay,” Bedivere said, gently slipping a third finger inside, crooking them which made Kay scream and arch his back.

“Bedivere, I-I, love you, too,” Kay managed. “Please, fuck me!”

Bedivere withdrew his fingers, slicking up his own cock before obliging Kay. He went slow, but from how Kay was babbling it seemed like he was very close. Bedivere stopped moving after a particularly loud curse.

“Are you alright?” Bedivere said.

“Yes, keep going!!” Kay cried.

So Bedivere did, but carefully. He was trying to hold himself together as Kay kept alternating between cursing and groaning. “Kay,” Bedivere managed, “I love you so much.”

Kay cried out wordlessly at that, and the sight of him coming apart just about sent Bedivere over the edge. A moment later Bedivere also came, making sure he didn’t lean too heavily on the seneschal. 

They took a moment to breathe, then Bedivere cleaned them both up and climbed back into bed, embracing Kay. The seneschal buried his face into the crook between Bedivere’s neck and shoulder. “I love you,” Kay said, very quietly. 

Bedivere kissed him, then held him close until they both fell asleep.


End file.
